


Dog Walker

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark meets Jinyoung, who is a dog walker, and they immediately hit it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S AMAZING HOW SOME THINGS HAPPEN SO NATURALLY...

Mark stared at the peacefully sleeping face opposite his own. Dark bangs messily fell over glorious pale skin, they covered his left eye, and tickled his nose. His full cherry lips were parted slightly as he softly breathed in and out. Mark had been awake for nearly an hour now, he was just kind of staring at the stranger sleeping beside him. Well he wasn’t really staring, more like admiring, which was… nicer (?) than staring. Mark knew next to nothing about this guy, though, he was pretty certain that his name was Jinyoung: that was the name he was given when they crossed paths last night. 

 

He didn’t know his age. He didn’t know where he was from, likes, dislikes, or favorite film. He didn't know if he was a rapist or a serial killer. He didn’t even catch his last name, but what he did know was that this Jinyoung might be one of the most intriguing people he’d ever met. Mark grinned as Jinyoung's thick dark brows furrowed a bit, he thought it was cute. Jinyoung had done a lot of that last night…among other things.

<>

Mark groaned loudly as he was roughly pushed against the white door of their simple hotel room. Soft plump lips roughly pressed against his as cold fingers snaked under his t-shirt to find warm skin. Mark did his best to grin as perfect teeth tugged on his bottom lip. His own bold hands cupped Jinyoung’s cock through his dark jeans, “You’re a little aggressive aren’t you?” he asked before switching their positions. 

 

Jinyoung grinned as his back met with the door, “You too,” he answered back and ground his hips into Mark’s hands. Mark’s laugh was cut short when Jinyoung pulled him into another kiss, he’d never wanted to kiss someone’s lips so badly before. He pushed Mark’s jean jacket off his shoulders as his mouth found a delicious protruding neck vein to attack. 

 

Mark let the other have control, for now at least; he was enjoying the feel of Jinyoung’s lips, tongue, and teeth on his neck. He tilted his head back and let Jinyoung have at his Adam’s apple as he continued to fondle Jinyoung through his jeans. Jinyoung bit into Mark’s collarbone a little harder than he intended and quickly apologized when he heard the other man hiss in pain, “I’m sorry, but it’s hard for me to concentrate with your hands rubbing me like that.”

 

Mark grinned and held his hands up in surrender, “OK you win,” he easily gave in. Jinyoung smiled and kissed the other’s lips again, “Good,” he mumbled against them. He fisted his hands in Mark’s shirt and pushed him toward the untouched bed. Mark plopped down on the bed and allowed Jinyoung to kiss him yet again. Jinyoung pulled off Mark’s t-shirt and tossed it over his head. “Just lay back and relax, Mark,” he smoothly instructed and pushed the other back onto the bed. 

 

Mark tucked his arms behind his head and did just that, he’d let Jinyoung have his way: especially if it meant he could have those pretty full lips wrapped around his cock soon.

 

If anyone would have told him, two hours ago, that he’d be getting to second base with a random attractive stranger than he’d call them a liar. When Mark stopped to pet the dog Jinyoung was walking, he didn’t expect to get a ‘petting’ in return. Jinyoung had allowed him to pick up the cute dog and they both kissed her little furry head. Mark wasn’t sure when it happened, but they’d ended up walking and talking together. He’d walked Jinyoung all the way back to the pet owner’s building and waited outside while he returned the dog home. 

 

The second Jinyoung had returned, he’d planted a surprise kiss on his lips. He had quickly pulled away and apologized, “I’m sorry, I don’t normally kiss strangers, I just couldn’t help myself. Please don’t think I’m some sort of perverted freak.” Mark couldn’t stop himself from returning the favor. They had an instant attraction to each other, one that had them splitting the $80 bill for one night in the closest hotel.

 

Mark let out another groan when Jinyoung’s tongue found the beauty mark in the center of his chest, “OK, this is the cutest mole I’ve ever seen,” Jinyoung laughed out before he ran his tongue over it again. Mark laughed too, “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard that,” he admitted. “Hopefully it won’t be the last,” Jinyoung muttered as he kissed his way down Mark’s abs. 

 

His hands skillfully undid the belt of Mark’s jeans and then the button and zipper. He pulled his jeans and boxers down and off, tossing them with the rest of the clothes piled on the floor. Mark’s fingers gently gripped silky black hair and guided Jinyoung’s open mouth down onto his hard-on. 

 

“Oh shit,” Mark groaned through clenched teeth as the other took him all the way down.

 

He’d never been taken down so far in his entire adult life, it was an experience he thankfully welcomed with open arms…and open mouth. Jinyoung ran his tongue along the backside of Mark’s shaft as he slowly eased away. He alternated between taking Mark down deep and just sucking the head. Mark squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as a groan seeped out, he was in heaven. Sure, he’d gotten head before (a lot), but it’d never felt this intense before. 

 

“I think I’m gonna come Jinyoung,” he warned. Jinyoung shook Mark’s fingers out of his hair and quickly pulled away, “Not in my mouth, you’re not,” he firmly denied with a shake of his head. Mark laid back on the bed and laughed, “Understandable,” he conceded. 

 

Jinyoung crawled his way back up Mark’s body, placing soft random kisses along the way. He rested his weight on the other’s chest and looked down at him, “My turn,” he said through the cutest eye-smile. Mark nodded, “Alright,” he agreed. Jinyoung cheered, lifted his shirt, and wiggled his hips in anticipation.

 

Mark placed open mouth kisses on Jinyoung’s abdomen as he undid his jeans. He pulled the other’s jeans and briefs down far enough to free his erection. Jinyoung’s brows furrowed over his closed eyes, Mark’s tongue was cool against his heated tip: it felt so good. Now Mark was not on the same level of oral sex as Jinyoung, but he felt the need to do his best anyway. 

 

He gripped Jinyoung’s hips and pulled him closer, running his tongue along the tip and then pulling him in as deep as he could. Jinyoung released a moan and gripped his t-shirt tighter, he didn’t seem to have a problem with Mark’s lack of skill. Mark went back to sucking the tip and wrapped his large hand around the shaft and began to roughly jerk him. He may have been bad with his mouth but he was an expert with his hands. 

 

Jinyoung pressed his hand into Mark’s shoulder, stopping him, “OK, now I’m about to come,” he breathlessly laughed out. “And we wouldn’t want that,” Mark taunted, he gave Jinyoung one last tug before he released him.

 

Jinyoung scooted back down to straddle Mark’s hips and kissed his swollen lips again. Mark wrapped an arm around the dark-haired man’s waist and flipped him over. He helped Jinyoung out of his shirt and then made himself comfortable between his legs. They shared another kiss, Mark pulled away and ran his tongue over Jinyoung’s plump red lips.

 

He wasn’t one for kissing necks, he favored sucking and biting, so that’s what he did. He made a small wet circle on the side of Jinyoung’s neck with his tongue and then sucked it, creating a bright red hickey. It turned Mark on more to see how much Jinyoung enjoyed having his skin abused. Jinyoung had groaned his approval and let his finger's fist in Mark's dark brown hair. Mark proceeded to make bright red hickeys all over the other’s gorgeous pale skin, they made such a beautiful contrast. 

 

He sat back on his ankles to pull out his wallet. He retrieved a condom and a small packet of lube from one of the folds, “So you just carry around condoms and portable lube in your wallet?” Jinyoung asked in bewilderment, “How many strangers do you pick up?”

 

Mark felt somewhat offended by that question, “Yah, it’s the 21st century Jinyoung-ah, everyone carries around protection,” he defended. Jinyoung shrugged, “OK,” he easily accepted the explanation, “but I usually top.” 

 

He reached for the condom only to have it escape his grasp, “Not tonight,” Mark mumbled before kissing the other again, this was the most he’d ever kissed anyone. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and pulled him into a particularly deep kiss, “Fine, but go slow. I don’t bottom often,” he warned. 

 

Mark nodded and tore the lube packet open. After pouring most of it over his fingertips, he pressed his index against Jinyoung’s opening. Jinyoung clenched his kneed together and tightened his hold around Mark’s neck, the finger wasn’t even all the way inside and he was already tensing up. Mark rubbed their noses together, “Just relax,” he softly instructed, “take a deep breath and relax.” 

 

Jinyoung nodded, Mark’s tender baritone brought him comfort. He let out a breath, unraveled his arms, and laid back into the pillows. Mark nipped at a hickey he’d left on Jinyoung’s chest previously, he was trying to draw attention away from his task to help relax his partner, for the night, further. Jinyoung moaned and arched into the bite, he’d never gotten a double hickey before.

 

Mark took that opportunity to add another finger, he pushed them in deeper and scissored his fingers open and closed. Jinyoung moaned again a lifted his bottom off the bed a little, he was starting to like having Mark’s fingers wiggling about inside of him. “It’s starting to feel good Mark,” he admitted, his brows furrowed again in pleasure. “I can see that,” Mark replied, he ran his tongue up Jinyoung’s chest and continued, “But you need to keep your hips still so I can prepare you properly.” 

 

Jinyoung whined but complied, he lowered his bottom back onto the bed and parted his knees further. Mark attacked another hickey, the rough treatment making it turn a dark plum color. He added a third finger inside and pushed back Jinyoung’s sweaty bangs with the other, “How does that feel?” he asked pushing his fingers in to the knuckles. 

 

“Amazing,” Jinyoung admitted sexily biting onto his bottom lip. “Think you’re ready for something bigger?” Mark queried, though his fingers never ceased their mission. Jinyoung nodded, “Definitely.”

 

Mark pulled his fingers free. He used his teeth to tear open the condom. Jinyoung licked his lips and impatiently waited for Mark to put on his condom. Mark pulled Jinyoung into a sitting position long enough to place a couple pillows behind the small of his back, “For your comfort,” he offered as explanation. “Such a gentleman,” Jinyoung retorted with a charming smile. 

 

Mark rubbed his cock at Jinyoung’s entrance before slowly sinking inside, he place an open mouth kiss right beneath Jinyoung’s jawline and waited for him to adjust. Jinyoung secured his arms around Mark’s neck again let out a giant groan, this was a feeling he’d forgotten about: being full. 

 

He rolled his hips to signal his readiness. Mark hooked his elbows behind Jinyoung’s knees and began a slow pace. Jinyoung released Mark in favor of gripping the pillows beneath his head, “Faster,” he demanded, now that he’d adjusted, he craved more friction.

 

Mark folded Jinyoung’s knees into his chest and quickened his pace, his hips expertly surged forward as he used Jinyoung’s shins as support. Jinyoung moaned and gripped the pillows tighter, he wasn’t expecting to be plowed so hard when he asked for more. At some point, Mark had turned Jinyoung onto his side. He’d spread his knees apart so he could reach deeper inside Jinyoung with their new position. Jinyoung’s back went into a natural arch that helped Mark dig just a smidge deeper.

 

He hugged the pillow beneath his chin and bit into the white pillowcase to keep from moaning at the top of his longs, he saw a nice elderly couple go into the room across the way and he didn’t want to disturb them too much. Mark’s hands gripped Jinyoung’s hips tightly as he slammed forward repeatedly, his strong fingertips left behind angry red imprints in soft pale flesh. 

 

Jinyoung eyes popped open when Mark brushed against something deep inside of him, something that had never been disturbed before. He opened his mouth and let out a load groan, as Mark hit it again…and again…and again. His arm shot out and he pushed his hand against Mark’s hip, stopping him. At this rate he was going to come way too fast. “Holy shit Mark,” he panted out, “Just give me a second.”

 

Mark laughed loudly and sloppily kissed Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Can’t handle it?” he smugly asked before kissing his lover’s cheek. “It’s not that,” Jinyoung deflected as he pushed himself up on shaky arms, “I just feel a change of positions is necessary.” 

 

Before Mark knew it, he was lying on his back, the damp sheets were cool against his skin. Jinyoung climbed on top of him and quickly sank back down on his length. Mark’s hands found Jinyoung’s hips again as he prepared to enjoy the ride. Jinyoung rested his hands on Mark’s abdomen and began a moderate pace, his hips rolling forward and then pushing back. 

 

“Oh hell yea,” Mark cheered, his own hips rising to meet Jinyoung’s. It wasn’t long before Jinyoung’s pace was slowing down, “I’m gonna come,” he moaned out. Mark nodded and thrust his hips upward again, “Me too,” he admitted. 

 

And just like that couple from your favorite romance novel, Jinyoung and Mark reached their climaxes together. Jinyoung moaned again as his milk spilled over his bellybutton, he fell forward onto Mark and breathed loudly in his ear. Mark wrapped an arm around Jinyoung’s neck and kissed him one last time, their dark sweaty bangs mingling together. “Wow,” Mark mumbled as he wrapped his other arm around Jinyoung’s back. “Yea...,” Jinyoung agreed with a nod.

<>

“So are you just going to keep staring at me? Or are you going to say good morning?” Jinyoung asked, though his eyes were still closed. Mark broke free of his reverie, “You’re awake?” he asked in shock, he hadn’t noticed. “I’m awake,” Jinyoung confirmed with a nod. He opened his pretty, slightly puffy, brown eyes and greeted Mark, “Annyeong.” 

 

The smile he offered made the corners of his eyes crinkle. Mark scooted closer and kissed him, “Hi,” he said back. 

 

He reached forward and pushed Jinyoung’s fringe back so he could see his face fully. Now that their night was over, he wanted to savor as much of Jinyoung’s face as he could before they had to say goodbye: checkout was at noon. “How’d you sleep?” Jinyoung asked running a finger over Mark’s still somewhat swollen lips. 

 

“Very comfortably,” Mark answered grabbing ahold of Jinyoung’s hand, “I didn’t know you were a cuddler.” Jinyoung’s smile widened, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he stated. It was true, a lot, as in nothing. He knew nothing, and wouldn’t get the chance to find out, it made him a little sad. It was a shame, he wanted to know more; especially after last night.

 

“So I guess we part ways this morning,” Mark reluctantly stated. He let one of his own fingers trace Jinyoung’s amazing jawline at the same spot he’d left the biggest hickey. Jinyoung sat up and nodded, “Yep,” he agreed so nonchlantly. Didn’t he want to get to know Mark too? Mark sat up as well, “Right,” he sullenly agreed, it seemed like Jinyoung was to remain an enigma. 

 

“At least until we shower anyways,” Jinyoung continued with a shrug, “Then you can buy me breakfast.” 

 

Mark couldn’t hide his smile, but he did manage to play off the reason, “Why do I have to buy breakfast?” he asked, he didn’t want Jinyoung to know that he was happy that it wasn’t over just yet. Jinyoung got up, “Because it’s your fault that my body is sore,” he answered as he slowly made it to the bathroom. Mark shrugged and cockily said, “I’m an Olympic gold medalist in bed, you’ll get used to it.” “I’m sure I will,” Jinyoung mumbled before closing the bathroom door. 

 

That was all the confirmation Mark needed, their one night stand was definitely not a one night stand anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF account: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301


End file.
